La vie dans tout ses états
by S.Montana
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours simple. Mais parfois, elle peut être vraiment belle. Qu'en serait-il pour House lors de la naissance de son fils ?


.com/listen-922138

(Shape of my heart – Sting)

Petit être es-tu bien là ? Il faut le croire au vu de tes cris. Tu pleures et moi je te regarde, comme je n'ai jamais regardé personne. Je ne sais pas comment te calmer, je ne sais pas si je serai un jour en mesure de sécher tes larmes mon petit ange. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je t'appelle comme ça moi ? J'ai pété les plombs ou quoi ? Ah non. Non. Pas ce regard là on croirait ta mère...oui on croirait.

•••

.com/listen-3767040

(Little love -Aaron)

Il était là, penché au dessus de la boite en verre comme il aimait la surnommer, il observait le nouvel être accuser le coup de la naissance, et quelle naissance. Son regard était tiraillé entre la joie et la tristesse. La joie d'être entre autre responsable de la venue au monde de ce petit rayon de soleil. La tristesse d'en être séparé d'ici quelques minutes.

•••

.com/listen-564814

(Ain't no sunshine – Aaron Neville)

« Bonsoir. » Salua t-il la toute nouvelle maman qui ouvrait progressivement ses yeux qui ne mirent pas longtemps avant de rechercher vivement la petite merveille à qui elle avait donnée naissance quelques heures auparavant. « Il dort. » Le médecin n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de comprendre que la brunette s'en faisait déjà pour son enfant, quoi de plus normal pour une mère...

•••

.com/listen-1579264

( 5 years time – Noah and the Wale)

« J'aimerai l'appeler Noah. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? » Lui demanda la brunette encore tranquillement allongée dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle avait accouchée quelques heures avant et était toujours épuisée, cependant elle trouvait primordial de parler du bébé, de [i]leur[/i] bébé.

« Comme vous voulez... » Se contenta t-il alors de lui répondre. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il n'avait fait qu'un don de lui-même, si l'on pouvait dire cela ainsi.

« Votre avis m'importe. » S'expliqua Lisa comprenant alors que l'homme assit sur une chaise près du lit essayait déjà de créer une barrière entre le nouveau-né et lui-même.

« Noah c'est j... » Commença t-il alors.

« Juif, je sais. » Termina t-elle pour lui se doutant bien qu'il allait vite l'ennuyer avec le thème de la religion. Oui, elle était juive, oui elle aimait l'être, et oui elle voulait que son fils ait un prénom juif, où était le problème exactement ?

« J'allais dire [i]joli[/i] mais ouais c'est vrai ; c'est juif. » Se justifia ensuite l'homme ne voulant pas créer de conflit avec la brunette maintenant, pas alors qu'elle venait de donner naissance à [u]leur[/u] son enfant.

•••

.com/listen-983216

(To the dancers in the rain – Emilie Simon)

« Mais arrêtes de gigoter, sinon je ne vais jamais m'en sortir moi. Ais un peu pitié de ton pauvre père...et ne vas pas répéter à ta mère ce que je viens de te dire sinon j'aurai l'air fin tiens. » Étant en train de mettre une couche au nouveau-né, il fallait bien le dire, le médecin qui était très doué pour trouver les maladies des autres était une véritable buse pour ce qui était de changer un bambin. Et oui, même lui avait ses failles.

•••

.com/listen-3115056

(My wish – Rascal Flatt)

« Voilà le petit père. » House tendit le nouveau-né vers la nouvelle maman qui avait alors les yeux qui brillaient comme jamais auparavant. Le médecin n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde le moment où l'enfant et sa mère étaient enfin réunis. « Bon, et bien je vais y aller moi. » Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se trouver ici.

« Vous ne voulez pas le prendre dans vos bras un instant au moins ? » Tenta alors la brunette se rendant compte qu'au fond, l'homme devait être sacrément chamboulé à l'idée de laisser son fils loin de lui, car oui, c'était son fils, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Je l'ai déjà eu dans mes bras le temps de vous l'amener jusqu'ici. C'est suffisant. » Lui laissa t-il entendre tout en quittant la chambre, rester lui aurait été trop difficile.

•••

.com/listen-587376

(Sway – Bic Runga)

Toc, toc, toc.

Qui pouvait bien venir le faire chier à une heure pareille ? House l'ignorait et c'était bien cela qui l'énerva le plus. Il aurait aimé ne pas se lever, rester le cul sur le canapé devant son écran plat, mais sa curiosité et son espérance furent les plus forts face à sa flemmardise. Se levant, il alla ouvrir et crut sentir ses forces décliner en croisant un regard bleu azur qu'il ne pensait plus jamais voir. Relevant un peu les yeux, ce fut cette fois-ci un regard plus vert que bleu qu'il croisa.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda alors la maman tenant son bout de chou dans ses bras.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à House pour qu'il se décale laissant ainsi la place à la brunette pour passer et faire son entrée dans l'appartement.

•••

.com/listen-893939

(Stay – Sugarland)

« Il a besoin d'un père. »

« Il aura Lucas. » Expliqua l'homme assit aux côtés de Lisa, avec le bébé dans les bras ne quittant plus son regard, ce même regard.

« Lucas n'est et ne sera jamais son père. C'est vous son père. » Argumenta alors la brunette n'étant pas prête de lâcher l'affaire, elle avait raison. Lucas était hors jeu dorénavant, il ne faisait plus parti de la vie de la brunette, aujourd'hui l'important était Noah. Noah et son père. House.

« Biologiquement en effet, mais ça s'arrête là Cuddy. » Il avait eu bien du mal à faire sortir ces mots là de sa bouche, mais il avait réussi. Si l'on pouvait d'ailleurs parler de réussite...

« Il est bien plus que cela. Sinon vous ne le regarderiez pas de la sorte House. »

•••

.com/listen-4013169

(Sing sang sung – Air)

« T'entends ça petit père ? On va passer un super week-end ! » Le petit bonhomme ne parlait pas encore vraiment, si ce n'était quelques bruits par ci et par là, on ne pouvait pas encore parler de mots de la part de l'enfant, mais selon le papa, c'était déjà un bon début. « Vamos a la playa ! »

« Et ton père n'est pas un grand enfant à part ça. » S'exclama la brunette en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Elle venait de lui proposer un week-end loin du New Jersey ; à la plage. Direction la Floride.

•••

.com/listen-4304158

(Surfin' USA – Beach Boys)

« House ! Non ! Ne...aaaah Greg ! » Et la voilà trempée de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de prendre un sac dans lequel elle avait mit des serviettes de bain ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau pour que Noah ne se déshydrate pas.

« Et voilà ce qui arrive à ta mère quand elle me cherche. » House prit son fils dans ses bras et commença à le guider jusqu'à la mer.

« Greg ! » Cria Lisa qui eut peur de ce que s'apprêtait à faire l'homme avec leur enfant dans les bras.

« Relax Liz, je vais pas le noyer. Je veux juste qu'il voit d'un peu plus près l'eau. On est à dix mètres. Et tu appelles ça [i]aller à la plage[/i] ? Laisses moi rire. » S'expliqua le médecin tout en continuant sa trajectoire.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il avale de l'eau de mer ! »

« Oh mais détends-toi ! Ce n'est pas boire la tasse qui va assommer ce grand gaillard. Et puis il n'aura pas l'occasion de goûter à l'eau avec moi dans son dos. » S'exclama fort le père guidant son fils jusqu'à ce que l'eau leur touche au gré des vagues leurs doigts de pied. Le contact de l'eau contre leur peau effraya un peu le petit bonhomme mais pas pour longtemps, celui-ci se mettant à vouloir aller au plus proche de l'eau. Cela lui fit impossible, Noah étant retenu par une main bien accrochée à sa salopette.

•••

.com/listen-2295359

(The Golden Floor – Snow Patrol)

« C'est délicieux. » Lâcha Lisa en un fin et doux murmure laissant fondre autant que possible le peu de glace qu'elle venait de prendre en bouche.

« Je savais que tu allais craquer face à la glace à la violette. » répliqua House tout fier de lui de lui avoir fait découvrir quelque chose.

« C'est...hum. » Elle n'arrivait même plus à finir sa phrase.

« Je sais. Laisses toi apprécier au lieu de parler. » Dit l'homme en esquissant un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

•••

.com/listen-3088673

( Passive Aggressive – Placebo)

« Roules moins vite ! » S'exclama vivement la brunette n'appréciant guère la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient présentement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la vitesse, il le savait très bien.

« Mais tu vas me faire confiance un peu ? » Grogna l'homme en appuyant sur la pédale de frein. Décidément, cette femme paniquait pour un rien. « On est en Floride Cuddy, détends-toi un peu s'il te plait. »

•••

.com/listen-2889767

(Enough for now – The fray)

« Mais mamaaaaan ! » Chahuta House face à Lisa qui était en train de changer le petit Noah.

« C'est non-négociable Greg. On retourne au travail demain matin. » Expliqua alors la brunette en gardant cependant une expression très calme ne voulant en aucun cas effrayer le jeune enfant.

« Mais... »

« Pas de [i]mais[/i] docteur House, on retourne bosser. Fin de la discussion. »

« Décidément Noah, ta mère est vachement difficile en négociations, t'as de la chance d'avoir la vie que tu as, j'te jure p'tit père. » Ses derniers mots firent sourire la maman.

•••

.com/listen-4315583

(Cornerstone – Arctic Monkeys)

« Dis... » Commença House alors que Lisa et lui étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé en train de regarder un vieux film -Noah étant couché depuis un moment déjà.

« Hmm ? » Se contenta t-elle de faire entendre à l'homme tout en se collant un peu plus à lui ne quittant pas le film des yeux celui-ci l'intéressant énormément.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? » Se lança finalement House.

Là, le film n'intéressa plus du tout Lisa.

•••

.com/listen-3607526

(Break up the Concrete - Pretenders)

« Dépêches toi Greg. On est déjà en retard et j'ai eu une réunion dans une heure ! » Protesta la brunette alors que son compagnon s'attardait dans des embrassades au niveau de son cou.

« Oh mais tu sais vraiment pas profiter toi. » Répliqua l'homme arrêtant tout comprenant de toute façon qu'elle ne lâcherait rien.

La brunette se décolla alors de l'homme mais se sentit soudainement beaucoup moins bien. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Peut-être bien un moment de tendresse avec son mari. « Viens par là ! » Elle attrapa l'homme par le col de sa chemise qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sol.

•••

.com/listen-508023

(Day is ending – My little Cheap Dictaphone)

« Noah fais attention ! » S'exprima la brunette alors que le petit bonhomme tentait par tout les moyens de se lever sur ses jambes et de marcher comme un grand. Mais cela étant un apprentissage long et périlleux, le petit bonhomme termina bien rapidement sur le derrière alors qu'il venait tout juste d'essayer se lever. Des pleurs. Un père, qui ne mit pas long feu pour aller au près de son petit père.

« Oh la la. Allez je pense que tu as fais assez d'exercice pour la soirée bonhomme. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir maintenant. » Dit le papa en prenant son fils dans ses bras essayant de calmer ses pleurs incessants. « Je vais le coucher. » Indiqua l'homme en regardant sa femme.

•••

.com/listen-508013

(At the other end of love - My little Cheap Dictaphone)

« Je t'aime. » Murmura un homme à sa femme alors qu'ils se trouvaient l'un face à l'autre autour d'une magnifique table de restaurant. Un restaurant qui semblait hors de prix, au dessus des moyens de House en tout les cas.

« Tu vois, un jour j'aimerai être à la place de cette femme. » Expliqua soudainement Lisa qui observait ce couple à travers la télévision.

« Quoi, tu aimerais te retrouver en face de ce type ? Nan mais regardes-le bien Liz, il est gros et semble aussi bête que ses pieds. » Répliqua de suite House ne comprenant pas comment sa femme pouvait vouloir être avec un homme tel que celui du film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

« Mais non idiot. Je parlais de t'entendre me dire un jour que tu m'aimes. »

« Tu le sais déjà alors pourquoi je te le dirai ? » Demanda l'homme interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois ! » Lâcha la brunette en quittant soudainement les bras de son mari décidant qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

•••

.com/listen-553269

(Walking after you – Foo Fighters)

« J'ai envie d'un autre enfant. » Lâcha soudainement House alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement allongés dans leur lit observant tout deux avec tendresse Noah dormant entre eux deux.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Demanda Lisa très étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Ben oui. Changer des couches, me lever la nuit pour calmer des pleurs ; ça me manque. » House n'était pas du genre à sortir de telles choses et pourtant.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me faire un caprice de vieillesse là ? N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la brunette question d'être sûr que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une simple blague de la part de son conjoint.

« J'en ai envie. » Se contenta t-il de répondre tout en continuant d'observer leur petit bonhomme qui grandissait trop vite à son goût.

•••

.com/listen-1575421

(Early Winter – Gwen Stefani)

« Je t'aime. » S'exprima House en embrassant ensuite le front encore en sueur de la brunette venant de donner vie à leur deuxième petite merveille.

« Après ce que je viens de faire tu as intérêt. » Elle était épuisée, encore en salle de travail, sa main toujours enlacée dans celle de son mari. Main qu'elle serrait comme une dingue depuis près de deux heures déjà.

« Elle est magnifique Liz. » Il n'était pas doué pour les compliments, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants, alors là, le monde avait à faire à tout autre Gregory House.

« Savannah. » Laissa entendre Lisa.

« D'accord. » Ils étaient d'accord sur le prénom. Les choses commençaient ou plutôt recommençaient pour eux deux.

•••

.com/listen-3437911

(Chainsaw – Daniel Merriweather)

Des pleurs se firent entendre du jardin. Une voix enfantine et une voix bien plus adulte. Un papa fatigué et une petite fille exténuée. Une maman qui observait le spectacle s'effectuant devant elle.

« Au lit les enfants. » Dit-elle en les laissant entrer dans la maison après qu'ils aient joués durant une bonne heure à la balançoire.

« Oui maman. » Laissa entendre House à Lisa en gardant Savannah dans ses bras celle-ci ne sachant pas encore vraiment marcher si ce n'était à quatre pattes bien sûr.

Le papa et sa fille terminèrent leur course sur le sofa du salon plongés dans un profond sommeil en quelques minutes seulement. Lisa s'occupant de Noah ne put qu'être attendrie en les voyant tout deux endormis, c'était bien là qu'ils étaient encore les plus mignons tout les deux, et les plus calmes !

•••

.com/listen-3614812

(Dogs – Damien Rice)

« Papa, papa ! Lèves toi ! » S'exclama une voix venant du côté gauche du lit. L'homme alors plongé dans un profond sommeil collé contre sa femme émit un grognement en entendant les appellations de Noah.

« Tu lui avais promit Greg. » Laissa entendre Lisa en émergeant progressivement de son sommeil, ils étaient dimanche matin ; il était sept heures et Noah était déjà debout prêt à gambader partout dans New York avec son père comme celui-ci le lui avait promit.

« Allez ! Papa ! » Continua le petit tout impatient en sachant quelle journée l'attendait en compagnie de son père.

« Okay, okay j'arrive. Vas te laver pendant que je me lève. » Lâcha House pensant pouvoir avoir un tant soit peu la paix et profiter d'un réveil pénard avec sa femme.

« Suis déjà lavé p'pa. » S'expliqua alors le petit garçon.

« Noah...chéri sois mignon, laisses deux minutes à ton père. » Demanda alors la brunette venant de se tourner rencontrant ainsi le visage de Greg ayant encore les yeux clos.

« D'acc m'man. Mais dépêches p'pa. » Et le petit fila ce qui fit sourire Lisa.

« T'as entendu, papa il faut que tu te lèves. » Dit alors la brunette en embrassant tendrement mais brièvement l'homme sur les lèvres.

« Hmm. » La journée s'annonçait longue pour le papa.

•••

.com/listen-2103594

(I'm Yours – The Script)

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ? Et puis, si ça t'énerve, et bien tu laisses tomber. C'était ton idée au départ Greg, tu voulais écrire, alors fais-le. » Argumenta la brunette alors qu'elle était près de son mari celui-ci installé devant le bureau face à une feuille blanche. « Ou sinon fais-le sur l'ordinateur. Ça t'inspirera peut-être un peu plus. » Souriant alors, Lisa embrassa son mari sur la joue.

« C'était complètement idiot comme idée Liz. Tu m'vois, moi écrire un bouquin ? Rien ne m'intéresse dans la vie si ce n'est la médecine, les motos, toi et les enfants. » Il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de cette idée. C'était stupide.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à écrire sur tout ça. » Expliqua la brunette avant de quitter subitement le bureau ne voulant pas entendre les plaintes incessantes de Greg.

•••

.com/listen-553841

(She is – The Fray)

« Gregory ! » Hurla Lisa alors installée dans le salon, un livre entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe sunshine ? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix toute mielleuse se disant bien que les minutes à suivre n'allaient pas être de tout repos pour lui et sa conscience.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » Continua alors la brunette dans une colère noire.

« Tu voulais que j'écrive, je l'ai fait. » S'expliqua House comprenant alors que le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains était bel et bien le sien.

« Mais pas sur moi ! » Lâcha la brunette ne comprenant pas pourquoi son mari avait fait ça.

« Tu m'avais dit d'écrire sur ce qui m'inspirait ; je l'ai fait. Tu m'inspires Lisa House. » Lui avoua t-il alors en déposant par la suite un doux baiser sur les lèvres au goût fruité de la brunette.

•••

.com/listen-1575053

(You and me - Lifehouse)

_« Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, enfin si, nos enfants, mais ça c'est encore une autre histoire. Lisa ; à elle seule, elle pourrait être l'objet de milliers de romans, de toute sortes. Qu'elle soit une espionne vivant une double vie en tant que directrice d'hôpital ou qu'elle soit une mère au foyer comme n'importe quelle femme lambda. C'est ma femme, et je l'aime. »_ Lit la brunette pour la dixième fois de la journée. Soudain, elle ferma brutalement le livre qu'elle posa sur la table du salon pour ensuite filer dans la chambre de Noah dans laquelle les enfants et son mari se trouvaient.

« Je vous aime. » S'exclama t-elle une fois arrivée dans la pièce et ayant un tant soit peu l'attention des trois étant en train de jouer à un jeu de construction.

« Nous aussi on t'aime. » Lui répondit alors House en lui attribuant un sourire qui en disait long, il l'aimait, comme personne. Sauf ses enfants ; comme il l'avait tout simplement expliqué dans son livre. Sa vie c'était eux. Lisa, Noah et Savannah. Qu'importait le reste tant qu'ils étaient là. _Ces trois-là avaient mit sa propre vie dans tout ses états. _

The End.


End file.
